A typical turbofan airfoil is relatively thin near the trailing edge root. The intersection of the thin trailing edge and the thicker root fillet radius tends to cause a high stress concentration in the region, especially in larger blades such as fan blades. This stress concentration tends to reduce fan blade life, and hence room for improvement exists.